High voltage cabinets are conventionally provided with permanently attached barriers which serve to isolate switchgear, fuses or switches, which are enclosed within the cabinets. These barriers are made from rigid non-conductive material and serve not only to isolate the electrical elements from each other but also prevent inadvertent contact between a workman and a "hot" terminal. Such barriers function quite well for their intended purpose and the present invention is not directed to an improvement in the electrical characteristics of the barrier. However, despite the recognized value of the barrier, they constitute a nuisance to technicians who are required to initially install or rework the connection of the high voltage wires to the switchgear. When the barriers are in place, access to the terminal connection is limited because the barrier extends outwardly from the rear wall of the cabinet intermediate each set of connections. Therefore it is common practice for the technician to disassemble the barriers and remove it piece by piece to gain access to the switchgear connection. The disassembled barrier is replaced after the necessary operation in the cabinet has been performed, however oftentimes the barrier is incompletely replaced or inadequately secured in the cabinet, thereby creating a hazardous condition which may lead to inadequate isolation between adjacent fuses or switches or to injury to a subsequent technician working on the terminal. Furthermore, even if the barrier is properly replaced, the technician has expended a great deal of costly labor performing a simple mechanical function in disassembling and reassembling the barrier.